1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for generating of electrical signals by means of magnetic field-dependent components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known generating arrangement there is provided on at least one pole of a magnet at least two magnetic field-dependent semiconductor components (i.e., field plates) which are each fastened on the magnet by respective pole pieces of magnetically soft iron. These two pole pieces serve to direct the magnetic flux and are arranged in a side by side relationship and at a predetermined spacing. This known generating arrangement also includes a control body of soft iron which serves to influence the magnetic flux being directed through the field plates.
In particular, as the control body moves parallel to the plane of the two field plates, and preferably in a direction transverse to the longitudinal dimension of the plates, the magnetic flux is caused to shift from one field plate to the other. Due to this flux distortion or shift, the resistances of the field plates are changed accordingly. These changes in resistance are then used in a conventional manner to generate an electrical signal. Specifically, one way of generating such a signal is to employ the field plates in the respective arms of a bridge circuit.
It is an object of the present invention to modify the above-described signal generating arrangement so as to realize a resultant arrangement which can be used in a wider variety of applications.